How The Story Should Have Ended (A Bleach Rewrite by Kon!)
by Universal-Love-Studios
Summary: That's Ichigo's mom? Then that must have been Ichigo as a kid. He sure was happy back then. From what I've overheard from everyone, things changed a lot since she had died. I wonder what life would have been like if she was still alive, or if he had a special friend back then.
1. Introductions by the Lovable Kon!

Kon: Hello everyone and welcome to my story! Join me on my journey to make sure Ichigo doesn't turn into the always scowling teen we know him as now. I"m going to save him and make his life better! Or my name isn't Kon!

Ichigo: Don't go messing with my life! You'll only make it worse.

Kon: Hey! How dare you?! Anyways!~ Let's find out what happens. I hope you all stick around to find out.


	2. l

It was a normal day for me. With Ichigo and Rukia at school, I was left all alone in the house. Getting bored and lonely, I decided to take a walk around the house. Making it to the living room, I decided to look through the shelves for something to entertain me. A beautifully decorated and large book caught my attention. Grabbing it, I barely managed to drag it without popping a seam.

Setting it down by the couch, I opened it and saw Ichigo's two sisters on the first page. "So, this must be a photo album. I wonder if I can find any of Ichigo's embarrassing moments in here." After a few moments of flipping through it, I came across a picture of a beautiful woman holding a little boy with spiky orange hair. "Hey, that kid looks familiar… but that lady is gorgeous!" Looking at the name, I wondered why it sounded so familiar. "Masaki… Hey I know why! That's the name of Ichigo's mom! Which means… that's Ichigo's mom? Then that must have been Ichigo as a kid. How did I not notice that at first? He sure was happy back then. From what I've overheard from everyone, things changed a lot since she had died. I wonder what life would have been like if she was still alive, or if he had a special friend back then."

"Really now? I could help with that." Hearing a voice, afraid I had gotten caught, I jumped and looked at the voice behind me. It was that weird blonde guy with the hat! "If you're serious about it, I have a way for you to go back in time."

"What? Really? How would you do that? And would I be stuck there?"

"Nope. I have something you just drink and you will be there for a short period of time. The most you'll be there is about a month. The shortest time you'll be there is about a week. So, what do you say?"

Thinking about it for a few minutes I tried to think of how this could all go wrong. "Is there any way I could get my own body while over there?"

"I'll write you a note to take to my past self. He should be able to make you a gigai." Going over, the guy picked me.

"Wait. How did you even get in here?"

"I have my ways." Okay… this guy is seriously creepy. But, I need his help if I want to change Ichigo's past. I wonder why I'm doing that in the first place. I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to focus on my mission!

"Alright! Let's go!" And just like that, I sealed my fate. I don't know why I even got myself mixed up in all this big mess but it's too late to change my mind. We are now in a room at the shop looking at a can of what looked like juice.

"Alright. One sip of this will take you back to that time for about a week. Remember, take only one sip. You have until midnight on the seventh day to make whatever changes you need to. After that, it will send you back. Any questions?"

"Just a few. Will anyone see me while there and where will I land at?"

"The only people who should see you are the people you allow to see you. And I'm not completely sure where you'll land at. Guess you better be careful while you're there. Now drink up and good luck."

Taking the can, I took a sip of the strange liquid and tried not to vomit at the taste of it. "God! Why does this taste like gym socks?!"

"It's not supposed to taste good. That way people won't try to abuse the power of the time travel juice."

This guy is a total nut job! But I guess he has a point. That, and I think he just wants to torture people. "I'm starting to feel dizzy…"

"That means it's working. You'll pass out and when you wake up you should be in the past."

"Wait! What do you mean should be?!" I never got my answer there since at that moment that stuff decided to kick in and make me pass out. And just like that, I was on my way to a great adventure. Hopefully I can turn this kid around. If not…. No! Failure is not an option!

"Is something wrong mom?" Ichigo asked, looking up at his mother who was looking up at the sky.

"No dear." Smiling she pat his head gently. "You head inside. I need to take care of something."

"Okay. But be careful okay?"

Once she made sure her son was inside, Masaki looked up at the sky again. "I was sure that I heard screaming." Looking closely, her brown eyes went wide when she saw something orange falling towards her as it screamed. Catching it, she saw that it was a stuffed lion. "Oh, well hello there. Where did you come from?"

Groaning, Kon rubbed his head. "Man… he didn't say I'd wake up mid-fall into this… time…" It dawns on him that someone had spoken to him, Kon slowly looked up at the person who was holding him.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	3. ll

" _Is something wrong mom?" Ichigo asked, looking up at his mother who was looking up at the sky._

" _No dear." Smiling she pat his head gently. "You head inside. I need to take care of something."_

" _Okay. But be careful okay?"_

 _Once she made sure her son was inside, Masaki looked up at the sky again. "I was sure that I heard screaming." Looking closely, her brown eyes went wide when she saw something orange falling towards her as it screamed. Catching it, she saw that it was a stuffed lion. "Oh, well hello there. Where did you come from?"_

 _Groaning, Kon rubbed his head. "Man… he didn't say I'd wake up mid-fall into this… time…" It dawns on him that someone had spoken to him, Kon slowly looked up at the person who was holding him._

"Oh dear. You can talk and move. How strange." Holding the stuffed lion up so it was face level with her, Masaki smiled at it. "You're alive. How amazing. Now, where did you come from little one?"

"You're… not freaking out?"

"Of course not. I've seen stranger things. I'm Masaki Kurosaki."

"Then you must be Ichigo's mom. My name is Kon and I have to warn you that you're in grave danger."

"Kon? How do you know my Ichigo? And how do you know that I'm in danger?" The sound of thunder filled the air, making her look up at the dark sky. "How about we talk more about this inside? It looks like it's about to rain."

Nodding, Kon laid still as they went inside. He was set down on a shelf as Masaki went to see her family that was in the kitchen. He watched as Isshin gave her a kiss and Ichigo was happily and excitedly telling her about his day. The young girls were also trying to get her attention to tell her about their day. ' _It's kind of nice seeing them like this. I want this to be normal for them.'_ The Mod Soul thought as they finished up their dinner.

Later after the kids were in bed, Masaki went downstairs and picked up Kon. "I'm sorry about leaving you there like that."

"It's fine. I'm used to having to stay still and quiet for long times. I'm just glad that this Yuzu isn't making me frilly dresses and sewing flowers to my ear."

Giggling, the brunette sat down on the couch. "So, my daughter sews?"

"And cooks and cleans. She's like a mini-mommy." Standing on her lap, Kon had his arms crossed. "I guess you've probably figured it out by now, but I'm from the future. I was sent here by Urahara to change things."

"By Urahara? I didn't know you knew Isshin's friend. What are you?"

"Oh. I'm a Mod Soul. I was given to Ichigo by accident. We got off on the wrong foot at first but he put me in this stuff animal body and kept me around for when he needed me in battle."

"In battle?"

"Yeah! He's a Substitute Soul Reaper. One of his friends and battle partners is actually a Quincy. Which is extremely strange… since they bicker all the time. But then again so do him and most of his friends."

"Friends with a Quincy…" A small smile graced her lips. "It must be Ryuken's boy. I'm so glad… I should probably teach him about his Quincy abilities."

"Ichigo has Quincy abilities?"

"Yes. I am an Echt Quincy, meaning I am a pure blood. My children are Gemischt, or mixed blood. I need to make sure he knows about it and knows how to use it if he's going to become a Soul Reaper."

"That's a great idea! Now, about why I'm here. Masaki, you are in grave danger. A Hollow called the Grand Fisher is going to kill you when you try to protect Ichigo from him. You have to go a different way home that day or something."

"No… if that is my fate then I will take it. If I die for my son, then I die for my son. But now that I have this information I can make sure my family is taken care of. Thank you, Kon."

"It's… it's nothing. Really. Well, if you're going to let yourself die then I have no choice but make sure that Ichigo has someone to help him through all of this. He thought for the longest time that it was his fault that you died… I don't want to see him like that again."

Smiling at how much he cared for her son, she pat his head. "Don't worry Kon. I'll think of something. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I don't think so. But I have to make it over to Urahara's shop and give him a note so that I can have a Gigai while I'm here."

"How about I take you there tomorrow? It's a weekend for the kids so I can bring them with me. It'll be a great chance to start introducing them to mine and their father's worlds." Picking him up and standing, she turned him so his back was facing her. "Did you know you had some paper stapled on your back?"

"He stapled it to me?!"

Taking the note off and the staple out, she patched up any holes in him and put him on the couch. "I'll come and down and get you in the morning." Smiling, Masaki pat his head and went over to the stairs, turning off the lights. "Good night Kon."

"...Good night Masaki. Don't worry I'll keep Ichigo safe for you."

The next morning, Kon wake up face to face with a young Ichigo who was looking at him with big and curious eyes. ' _Oh crap! Ichigo found me! Don't move, don't talk…'_

"Mommy where did this lion come from?" He asked his mother who was making breakfast.

"I found him outside last night. I'm going to clean him up and him to someone as a gift."

Picking him up, Ichigo had sparkling eyes. "He's so cool." Smiling, the young boy held him to his chest. "Can I keep him?! I promise to take good care of him."

"We'll see sweetie."

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	4. lll

" _Mommy where did this lion come from?" He asked his mother who was making breakfast._

" _I found him outside last night. I'm going to clean him up and him to someone as a gift."_

 _Picking him up, Ichigo had sparkling eyes. "He's so cool." Smiling, the young boy held him to his chest. "Can I keep him?! I promise to take good care of him."_

" _We'll see sweetie."_

This is all so weird. Ichigo wouldn't leave me alone since this morning! Before breakfast I ended up playing ninja where he'd protect me from some invisible enemy. It was kind of cute, especially when he tried to do certain moves, usually kicks, and fall back on his butt all surprised. The annoying part was trying to stay still and quiet, and Ichigo's dad taking pictures and videos. When they all sat down to eat, Ichigo tried to feed me his food. His mom had to clean rice, egg and some sort of meat out of me.

"I'm so sorry about that dear. I didn't think he'd try to feed you."

"It's alright. I've had worse done to me."

She gave me a smile before picking me up. "My son seems very attached to you. I'll have to make him a stuffed lion that looks just like you."

I would have never thought in a million years that Ichigo would be attached to me. That he wouldn't kick and throw me around. That he would gently hold me, and want me to be a part of everything he did. As much as I hate to say it, I think I'm going to miss this.

Once we were back in the living room, she handed me back to the kid. "Ichigo, are you and your sisters ready to go?"

"Yes mom!" He had the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"Masaki… dear… are you sure it's a good idea to introduce to this stuff? Especially with them so young?"

"Don't worry Isshin. The younger the better. That way they can get used to it all. You seemed so eager about it last night."

"Yes but… we'll have all the time in the world to teach them."

"You're just nervous about Ryuken meeting Ichigo aren't you? Isshin everything will find. Trust me." She placed her hands on his shoulder with a soft smile. I can see the poor man's resolve crumbling to dust.

"I do trust you my love! I promise to teach them all that I know!" That poor, poor sucker. "Now off to Urahara's we go!"

"Is it really okay for him to be carrying that lion around like that?"

"Don't worry dear. Kids his age do this all the time. Besides, he's Ichigo's new best friend. Right sweetie?"

"Yeah!"

"Well well. Look what we have here. If it isn't Masaki and Isshin, with little ones! What brings you all by suddenly?" That creepy guy was there outside waiting for us! Did he know we were coming?

"Kisuke! It's good to see you again. Masaki thought it was about time to introduce our kids to the worlds of the Soul Reapers and Quincies. Also, my beloved wife has a favor to ask of you."

"Really now? Well then come on inside everyone." Once we were all inside, he looked over everyone. "Now, who are these two lovely ladies?"

Yuzu was a giggly mess as she pointed to her and her sister. "Yuzu. Karin."

"It's nice to meet you, Yuzu and Karin." Turning his sights on Ichigo, I felt the kid squeeze me tighter. "And this young man must be Ichigo. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. My my, have you grown. You look just like your mother."

"U-Um… t-thank you Mister Urahara…"

Chuckling, the blonde Soul Reaper put his hand on my Ichigo! Wait… my Ichigo? Oh my god! I just claimed the kid! Not important right now. What is important is that he's touching him a bit too friendly right now.

"No Mister is necessary. Just call me Urahara or Kisuke. And no need to be nervous. I don't bite." Fanning himself, he sat down and turned his attention to Masaki. "Now, what is it that I can do for you before we get started on our little lesson?"

She dug through her purse and pulled out the note that was stabled on my back. "This is for you. It has the favor wrote on it. I promise to explain everything later."

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	5. IV

"So, I sent a mod soul into the past and sent a note with him, so I would know to make him a gigai? Sounds like something I would do."

"So, you can now why I'm asking you this favor, right Kisuke?"

"Yes. But why would I do that in the first place? I don't just do crazy things for no reason."

"What about that time you-" Feeling a hand cover her mouth, Masaki giggled and looked up at her friend.

"That doesn't count!" Sighing, the blonde inventor turned to the spare gigai body he had laying around. "I guess I can do something with this. I'll put some features and clothes to it and it'll be ready to go"

"Oh! Oh! Can I pick?! I mean, since I'm going to be the one walking around in it and all." Kon asked, jumping up to sit on the man's shoulder.

"It does make sense. I'll have Tessai discuss the details with you later while the kids are busy. For now, who wants some tea and maybe something to eat? I'm starved."

"Whoa! So, you're like a superhero!" Ichigo was excited after learning about his father's secret.

"Does that mean that I'm one too?!

Isshin had a large smile on his face. "Yes, my son! I am la super hero! And that's what we're trying to figure out. There's a small chance you might be just like your dear old dad."

"That's so cool!"

"But there's also a chance they'll be just like your mother." Misaka said, lightly booping his nose. "Your sisters will also have that chance. But before we start, let's all have something to eat."

While the family sat down with the two shopkeepers, Kon wandered around to see if there was anything he could occupy his time. "Man, there's nothing interesting around here." Sighing, the mod soul plopped down on the ground. "Well since I have nothing better to do, I should figure out what to do while I'm here. I must protect Ichigo and his family, that's for sure. I mean, it's my job after all."

"Hey Kon! Are you in there?!"

"Gah!" Hearing the kid calling for him, he laid down and pretended to be a regular stuffed animal. ' _Man, this kid is going to ruin my plans if keeps up. And I can't just get up and walk around or talk. What am supposed to do now?'_

Finding his new best friend, Ichigo smiled and picked him up. "There you are. Everyone is eating. I bet you're hungry too. Would you like to eat with us?" Smiling at the silence, he ran to rejoin everyone and get back to eating.

"You seem to really like that lion, eh Ichigo?" Kisuke asked eyeing the two.

A large smile stretched across the orange haired boy's face. "Yep. He's my best friend. I love him."

A giggle escaped Masaki's lips at her son's confession of love so easily. "Isshin, it looks like our little boy is in love."

"What?! My son's first love is with a stuffed animal?! Son, you will learn that girls are much better then toys. Trust your old man."

"Aw~ Cut it out dad. I'm not in love with him. I just love him that's all. Just like how I love you, mom, Karin, and Yuzu. And girls are gross. I'll never change my mind on that one."

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
